


A gift

by QuiteTheClown



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Pre-Time Skip, The Thousand Sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheClown/pseuds/QuiteTheClown
Summary: "For you." The green haired man said in a mumble.Sanji blinked in confusion. The moss headed man wasn't one to give gifts, especially not to him. "What's this?" He asked, taking the box in his hands. "It's a birthday gift, obviously shitty cook." Zoro replied.-------------------------------------------------------------Zoro gets Sanji a gift.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday gift to our beloved curly brow :)

A nudge to the arm and a gruff 'Oi curly' was what Sanji woke up to that morning. "Mmmm go.. away.." He said, pulling the cover over his head. "Curly brow, wake up." the same voice said. It was the marimo, Sanji concluded. "Ugh... go away moss for brains." Sanji groaned into his pillow. Another nudge to the shoulder was what got Sanji to sit up. "I said go aw-" He began but was cut off by a brown box being shoved in his face.

"For you." The green haired man said in a mumble.

Sanji blinked in confusion. The moss headed man wasn't one to give gifts, especially not to him. "What's this?" He asked, taking the box in his hands. "It's a birthday gift, obviously shitty cook." Zoro replied. "Birthday gift? My birthday isn't till-" 

"March second, that's today idiot." Zoro face palmed. How could he have forgotten his own birthday? And why did this bastard get him a gift? Surely one of the crew had to coerce him into it, no? He decides to voice this thought aloud. 

"Okay, and just why did you get me a gift? Chopper have to force you into it or something?" The blond asks, inspecting the box he held. "No." He replies simply. "Then who? I don't believe that you would give me -of all people- a gift out of the 'kindness of your heart'." Sanji snorts. He looks up at the green haired man, expecting to see him with that same angry expression but instead he actually sported a light blush.

This make Sanji choke. On what? He wasn't actually sure. "I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday, you cook and clean and fight all day so I just figured it would be the nice thing to do. But if you don't want it that's fine too, shitty cook." Zoro replied as he made a grab for the gift. Sanji pulled it away from his reach before he could take it though. 

"I never said that, marimo bastard. Let me open it before you try to take it." the blond says, swatting away Zoro's arm. The taller rolled his eyes and sat at the side of Sanji's bed.  
"Open it then." He prompted. Sanji rolled his eyes "You act as if I was never going to." he said. "Well you are taking forever, so just fucking open it!" Zoro snarled. 

Sanji removed the lid of the box to reveal a emerald green tie with black swirls covering it. He couldn't help but laugh, picking the fabric up from the box and holding it up.

"Really moss head?" he says between breaths of laughter. "Thank you." he adds, the laughing finally dying down. Said moss head let out a breath he was holding, for a reason unbeknownst to the blond. "You like it?" He asked. 

The blond nodded and placed a kiss to the other man's cheek without thinking. Zoro completely stopped. A fiery blush over took both men's faces as Zoro scrambled away from the cook. "Uh. Happy birthday." Zoro said while halfway out the door.

~------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Later, amongst the partying and jovial shouts of the crew, Sanji could clearly be seen wearing an emerald green tie, with swirls of black.


End file.
